


To Make Her Smile

by withoutthetiger



Category: Castle
Genre: Kink Meme, Masturbation
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-08-07
Updated: 2014-08-07
Packaged: 2018-02-12 03:43:08
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,761
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2094396
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/withoutthetiger/pseuds/withoutthetiger
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>She needed to stay far away from Castle on a night like this.</p>
            </blockquote>





	To Make Her Smile

It had been a really awful end to a really awful case and she couldn’t deal with it alone. While she knew Castle would be more than happy to keep her company over a few beers at The Old Haunt, she didn’t think that would be smart. Yes, she was working on that damn wall of hers, but drinking alcohol around him on a night when she was craving physical, life-affirming contact would be like running a bulldozer through the carefully constructed bricks. Sure, it would get the job done in a hurry, but it would leave such a mess behind. No, she needed to stay far away from Castle on a night like this.

Instead, she texted Lanie and they agreed to meet for drinks. Then she put away the paperwork at her desk and grabbed her coat, telling Castle that she was heading out. As expected, he wasn’t about to let her go so easily.

“Beckett, it’s been a rough day. Why don’t we go to the bar and just unwind a bit? I swear, I’ll be a perfect gentleman…I just don’t want you to have to be alone right now.”

“Thanks, Castle, but I’m going to have drinks with Lanie. And I’ll be fine. See you on Monday.”

He didn’t believe her for a second (well, he believed that she’d have drinks with Lanie, but being fine…not so much). Still, he just shrugged his shoulders and headed for the elevator. She took the stairs down to the morgue to get Lanie.

As soon as she saw her friend, she knew that drinks were cancelled. Lanie rolled her eyes before apologizing profusely.

“I’m sorry, Kate. I just got a call. There’s some high-profile body on its way here and they need me to stick around to help out. I’d much rather being emptying a bottle of wine with you.”

“Hey, it’s no problem. Believe me, I get the demands of work.”

Kate left the precinct and took a cab back to her apartment, still unhappy and now more than a little frustrated. Once inside, she dropped her jacket on the kitchen counter and kicked off her shoes. She grabbed a bottle of merlot and poured herself a glass before making her way back to her room. She thought about taking a bath or reading a book, or both, but ended up pulling up a playlist on her phone and stripping off her clothes, as the melancholy sounds surrounded her. Kate’s thoughts drifted to the case they had just closed and she worked quickly to get it out of her head. Then, as usual, her focus shifted to the man who had been by her side through it all. She groaned as she fell to her bed in nothing but her panties, annoyed at her own stubbornness. When she was brave enough to admit it, she acknowledged that he made all her days better; she had no doubt that he could make a night like this better, too. He’d wrap her up in his safe arms and hold her close, brushing his lips across the top of her head. He’d run his fingers lightly up and down her back, soothing her. He’d whisper the most calming and supportive affirmations of love in her ear, until she stopped doubting everything. And, if she let him, he’d kiss all of her fear away, use his hands to worship her body, and push himself inside her until she understood that she’d never be alone again.

Her hand slid down her body and she closed her eyes, imagining him with her. It certainly wasn’t the first time she had done so, but tonight there was just so much _need_ driving her. She moved past her clit, through her folds, dipping the tips of her fingers into her wetness. Dragging them back up, she started circling her clit, pretending that it was his hand rubbing against her. Her fantasy was making her breath come in shallow gasps as she continued to work her body with precision.

***

Castle had started home when he left the precinct, but turned around shortly afterward. He knew Beckett wasn’t ready for whatever they were destined to be and he swore to himself that he wouldn’t push her into it. Still, she had had a terrible day and he wanted to do something, however small, to show that he was thinking about her. He stopped at a florist for a bouquet of daisies and, on a whim, a silly stuffed giraffe with slightly crossed eyes. Really, how could she not smile when she looked at that goofy thing?

When he reached her apartment, he questioned his plan for just a moment. Yes, he had a key, but it was only given to him to be used in an emergency. Logically, he had the ability to get to her place faster than almost anyone else if she needed help, so it made sense for him to have access, especially after that whole explosion thing. And in all this time, he had never abused the power, though he’d been tempted a few times. No, he thought, this would be okay. He’d simply let himself in, leave the flowers and giraffe on her dining room table, maybe scribble a little note (probably something about “always”), and then leave. No real harm done and it was totally worth the risk if it put a smile on her beautiful face.

He turned the key, opened the door, and let himself in. He was still daydreaming a bit, so it took him a few seconds to hear the music playing down the hallway. He froze, confused. She was out with Lanie, right? But that was definitely music he heard and, um, that was definitely someone moaning. Jesus, was that Beckett? He set down the gifts and moved toward her bedroom.

When he saw her on the bed, his cock hardened instantly and he couldn’t begin to form a coherent thought. She was naked, except for a pair of navy blue panties, currently stretched by the small hand working furiously against her body. She kept arching her back in response to the grasp she had on her nipples, whimpering in pleasure. It was the most glorious thing he had ever seen and it was a bit of a miracle that he didn’t come in his pants like a teenager.

***

Kate was frenzied and so close to getting off. The sticky wetness spreading across her folds was unrelenting; a sign of how much she wanted him. She drove three fingers deep inside herself, thinking again about how great his fingers would feel, how his cock would feel, buried in her pussy. She ground her palm against her clit and she continued to ride her hand, roughly pulling at her breasts and groaning his name in frustrated ecstasy. Then, she heard the gasp from her doorway.

“Castle! What the fuck are you doing?” She scrambled to sit up and grabbed the rumpled sheet next to her.

“I, uh, I was just…I brought you, uh, flowers.”

“Flowers? Flowers? You broke into my apartment to bring me some fucking flowers?”

“No. I mean, yes, but no. I used my key. You just…you had a really bad day and I wanted to make you smile and I thought you were out with Lanie, so it didn’t seem like it would be the worst thing to do and then I heard noise, so I came back here and…”

“Do you really want to finish that sentence?”

“Well, no, not while you’re yelling at me…but…but you said my name. You _moaned_ my name, Beckett. Jesus. I don’t even know what’s happening right now.”

“Get out.”

“No way. You can’t say my name…moan my name…while you’ve got a hand down your pants and then expect me to walk away. I get it, you have a big fucking wall, but I think it’s time I help you get over it.” With that, he moved to the bed. He grabbed her hand and pressed it against the bulge in his jeans. “Do you feel that, Beckett? That’s what you do to me. And I’ve been patient, waiting for you, but now that I can see what I do to you, I’m not leaving.” 

He knelt over her and kissed her hungrily, demanding entrance into her mouth that she easily gave. Their kiss was rough, tongues and teeth clashing, biting. All of the feelings that had been repressed for four years were fighting for release. It didn’t matter anymore that she was trying to keep him away. He was here, his warm body pressing hers down into the bed as she clawed at his back. Castle began to work his way down her neck, to her collarbone, and finally to her nipples, licking and sucking as he moved. He reached for her panties, sliding his hand underneath them, where hers had been just a minute ago. She shivered in anticipation and he slowed down their frantic pace to explore her wet folds and the bundle of nerves that was so exposed to him. His thick fingers played her flawlessly. He brushed his thumb against her clit with the perfect amount of pressure, before slipping two fingers deep inside her. 

“Is this what you wanted, Beckett? For me to make you come?” Her whimpered response was swallowed by his kiss, more tender this time. He curled his fingers inside her, while continuing to press down on her clit. “I’ve got you. Let go, Kate. Come for me.”

Her body arched off the bed as she cried out, her walls pulsating around his fingers. He helped prolong her orgasm as much as he could, slowly sliding in and out of her as she came back down. She found his lips again, kissing him softly, thanking him without words. Still fully clothed (though he had lost his shoes at some point), Castle crawled into the bed, nudging her sated body so that he could curl up behind her. He wrapped his arm around her waist and kissed the back of her neck sweetly, without pushing for anything more.

“What about you, Castle? Don’t you want me to return the favor?”

“Kate, I only came over here tonight to try to make you happy after a bad day. If I’ve done that, it’s more than enough for now. Anything else can wait for tomorrow.” He nuzzled her ear with his nose, kissed her one last time, and felt her relax into his embrace at last.

**Author's Note:**

> This was written for the Winter Hiatus '12 Kink Meme prompt of a picture of a woman masturbating with her hand in her panties.


End file.
